Papyrus/FourthRhyme's first version
The soon-to-be member of the royal guard enters M.U.G.E.N with custom spites edited from ''UNDERTALE, his friends (and sink) for helpers, and three Hypers with different effects.'' ) |Image = File:FourthRhymePapyrusPortrait.gif |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = FourthRhyme |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Papyrus uses , and for his basics, as well as in the commands for the Special and Hyper moves. These commands are fairly simple, allowing both beginning and advanced players to make full use of the character. Papyrus's Specials are all helpers of some sort, each different from the other and only one being summonable at a time. Of Papyrus's three Hypers, two deal damage and one is more assist-based; Fabled Blue Attack only deals damage to moving opponents, which can be effective when timed to an opponents AI pattern, Shoppin' '' lets the player select between either ''Tem Shop or Muffet, the former granting Papyrus armor that buffs his Attack and restores his Life, whilst the latter summons Muffet's Pet to chase the opponent and bite them for damage. Finally, Portal Kombat creates a portal in the stage, which will randomly spawn assists on a timed interval. A unique feature of the assists is that both Mettaton and the very tall sink can be pushed around the stage, which can surprise unsuspecting opponents. Unfortunately, the character does have some problems; some hitboxes are a bit inconsistent, Mettaton can corner an opponent if pushed enough times, and there are some misplaced gethit sprites. Being built off the author's own Candyman character, Papyrus uses custom A.I. It is relatively similar to the base character's A.I., have an easy A.I. that frequently attempts to knock down airborne players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + }}| | }} | Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 500 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} 'Hypers' + |Only hurts moving opponents Uses 1000 power| }} + |Choice between Tem Shop and Muffet Uses 1500 power| }} + |Summons portal Uses 2000 power| }} 'Others' |Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} |Only during Shoppin' Gives Papyrus Tem Armor| }} |Only during Shoppin' Summons cupcake monster| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:M.U.G.E.N. Undertale Papyrus COMPLETED File:Ender's Mugen - Wowie! A human! 'Trivia' *Papyrus has special intros against Frisk, Genocide Frisk, Chara, Sans, Undyne and himself, as well as an anti-cheap mode against certain characters. *Interestingly, there is code referencing a character with the internal name Undertale Alphys by FourthRhyme in the lose-by-time state and Alphys -Soul Mode- by FourthRhyme in the anti-cheap list. This could mean that FourthRhyme plans to create Alphys sometime in the future. The internal name Papyrus -Soul Mode- by FourthRhyme is also referenced. *''Portal Kombat'' 's name is a reference to both the Mortal Kombat franchise and an event level found in the first Plants vs. Zombies game. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by FourthRhyme }}